Flying Ace Heartbreak
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Snoopy, in his World War I Flying Ace get-up, gets into a scenario in which the French Lass and General Pershing, AKA Marcie and Charlie Brown, start seeing each other. Will Snoopy notice the crush the French Lass has on General Pershing? Slight Charlie Brown x Marcie
Okay, just to fill the void, I'm posting a short Peanuts one-shot! I know it's not much, but I still hope you enjoy it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The white beagle, known as Snoopy, yawned as he was dropping down from his doghouse. Snoopy rubbed his eyes as he looked around to see that it was, as per usual, morning.

 _"Here's the famous World War I Flying Ace, on temporary leave today!"_ Snoopy thought to himself as he put on his WWI helmet and started to go off. _"But with breakfast with General Pershing, he knew that the leave would not last too long, for he did have a night attack he had to do."_

Snoopy smiled as he gave a nod, marching over to the door and kicking it. Charlie Brown answered it, and groaned. "Good morning, Flying Ace... I suppose you want breakfast inside."

Snoopy just nodded as he started marching in.

"All right, but I'm putting your food in the corner of the living room floor." Charlie Brown frowned. "After what happened last time, I don't think my mom appreciates the mess you made, playing around with your food."

Snoopy looked down. _"So I had one fun time."_

"Anyway, I'm expecting company as well, so try to take it easy with the World War I business, okay?" Charlie Brown sighed as he took Snoopy's bowl and started to get a can of dog food.

Snoopy saluted as he stood in place. _"It was a good honor to have General Pershing serve me my food before I go along my leave."_

A few moments later, after Charlie Brown got the dog food in a bowl and placed it near the corner of the living room, Snoopy walked over and started eating as both of them heard a door bell ringing.

"Oh, that must be Marcie already." Charlie Brown nodded as he started to go over. "Always early with her."

As Charlie Brown left, Snoopy resumed eating. _"As usual, the eggs benedict was pretty good."_

Pretty soon, Snoopy finished the dog food as he looked around, making sure he didn't leave a mess. _"As per Pershing's request, I left the place spot free. I'm sure he'll wash up the dish later, but for now, I take my leave."_

As Snoopy was walking out into the living room, his eyes then turned to see Marcie, humming to herself as she was waiting on the couch. Snoopy stared in surprise.

 _"What is this? Standing before me is the young French lass that always hangs out at the bar I hang out in. Curious as to what she is doing here, I came over and gave my greetings and smile."_

Snoopy smiled as he walked over to Marcie and saluted her. Marcie looked over at Snoopy, noticed the get-up and smiled as she started speaking. "Bonjour, monsieur. Comment allez vous?"

Snoopy sighed happily as he took Marcie's hand. Marcie rolled her eyes. She knew that Snoopy was playing along with the World War I business, but she didn't mind playing along as a French lass now and again. Snoopy looked up and smiled.

 _"I give my smile to the French lass, as I ask her to run away with me, forget about the war... just me... and her..."_

Snoopy then kissed her hand as Marcie looked down. Marcie sighed as she knew that Snoopy was doing the eyes. She knew it meant it was the 'let's run away and be free' face he always made. She knew it would never be real, but she played along anyway as she sighed, "Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais mon coeur appartient à un autre."

Snoopy raised an eyebrow in confusion. _"I didn't understand French as well as other languages, but I assumed that she said that she would love to run away with me to paradise! It was so romantic."_

"Snoopy!" Charlie Brown sighed as he walked inside. "I'm sorry, Marcie, I..."

"It's okay, Charles." Marcie said. "Snoopy does this all the time whenever I meet him. I don't mind it, actually."

"Really?" Charlie Brown said as he walked over to Marcie. "So he doesn't bug you?"

"He may not be a regular dog like everyone else, but... Snoopy is unique in his own, special way." Marcie smiled. "I love playing along with his fantasies..."

Snoopy looked up in confusion. _"Right... General Pershing. Forgot I was still at his place..."_

"Wow, Marcie... I never thought you'd accept the weirdness that goes around my own place." Charlie Brown said in surprise.

Marcie giggled as she held Charlie Brown's hands. "What can I say, Charles? I love weird, and I like being with you."

Charlie Brown gave a smile and blushed as he looked at her. "Thanks, Marcie."

As Marcie and Charlie Brown hugged, Snoopy's eyes widened in alarm.

 _"Wha-what's going on? Why is General Pershing and the French lass hugging? Unless... no... no, it can't be? Could the French Lass NOT have come to see me, but... General Pershing? Was me and her not meant to be?"_

Marcie looked over to Snoopy and sighed. _"_ Vous êtes une personne courageuse, mais je suis attiré par le général. Il a une certaine étincelle qui me plait."

Snoopy sighed as he looked down. _"I was blind not to see it... and I can see it in General Pershing's eyes as well... both the French Lass and General Pershing have a thing for each other. Well... who was I to break true love? With a heavy heart, and a heartfelt wave of good-bye to the French Lass and a salute to General Pershing, I decided to walk along the way... not letting them see my tears."_

Snoopy waved good-bye to Marcie and gave a salute to Charlie Brown before walking off, heavy-hearted.

Charlie Brown paused in confusion as he looked at Marcie. "What exactly, did you say to Snoopy?"

"Just a little something in French that showed my true feelings for his... World War I self." Marcie said. "And how I view his general."

"Are they... good?" Charlie Brown asked.

Marcie smiled as she turned to him. "For the general, they are."

"Well, I'm sure Snoopy will get over it pretty soon." Charlie Brown said. "Anyway, I've got the game selected. Peppermint Patty will be coming over anytime soon!"

Marcie nodded as Charlie Brown went out. Marcie sighed happily as she started blushing.

* * *

Outside, Snoopy sighed as he took off the World War I Flying Ace helmet as he shook his head. _"I've got to stop taking these roles seriously..."_

Snoopy paused as he looked back at the house. _"So... the girl who plays my French Lass has an interest in the round-headed kid, hm? Well... this should be interesting..."_

Snoopy then got back up on the doghouse as he tried to go back to sleep. _"I guess time will tell if the two will become a couple... but who really knows?"_

And with that thought, Snoopy went back to sleep as he sighed happily.

* * *

And that's the end of this one-shot! How do you like it? Personally, I like the Charlie Brown x Marcie pairing, it's actually a cute idea, and I really wish I see more of those types of stories... hopefully, they'll be more writers for this pairing, but fingers crossed! Anyway, thank you all for reading, have a great day!


End file.
